after inteqam
by crazy for abhi
Summary: small OS of 2 chapter
1. ch 1

guys yeh story likhi toh abhijeet sir ke birthday par thi lekin kabhi post nahi ki kyuki idea nahi mila toh plz help me ki mein iske baad kya likhu

* * *

abhijeet - i am sorry daya mein tumhari narazzgi sehen nahi kar sakta...mein jana chahta hu...

daya - pagal mat bano abhijeet dekho mana ki mein naraz hu lekin ye matlab nahi ki tum mere karan puri team ko chod kar jao..

abhi - daya team mein se koi itna karib nahi jitna tum ho or mein ye seh nahi sakta ki tumhari ankho mein mere liye nafrat ho... is lea i want die..

daya (tearly) - abhi...plz... esa... esa.. mat bolo plz...

but abhi got dissapered

he opened his eyes... he was full of sweat...and breathing heavily... his phone rang he picked up it... and saw message

* meet me in beuro coffee shop *

\- acp sir ( he got up and fresh eat his breakfast took the keys and went)

in coffee shophe saw all shop was empty... only one person was sitting... he went near him

person - apne mujhe bulaya sir...

acp - ha daya chalo tumhe kisi se milwana ha (and he stood up the person also stood up and started moving...)

person sat on driving seat and acp sat on passenger seat...

acp - gadi sia ke ghar le chalo daya...

daya - sia ke ghar?

acp - ha vo bata rahi thi ki use tumse kuch kehna ha or kuch dena ha..

daya - lekin sir vo toh...

acp - nahi daya vo zinda ha un gudo ki sazish thi lekin team ne bacha liya ha use

daya drived to sia 's house...

sia 's homeboth came out and rang the doorbell

sia open the door...

sia saw them...

acp (smiling) - sia beta ye ha daya uncle...

sia (happily) - daya uncle (and he hug him)

sia - uncle abhijeet uncle kese ha...

(both look at each other)

acp - vo thik ha beta...

sia (happily) - iska matlab vo ghar aa g* kya mein unse mil sakti hu...

acp - nahi beta abhi nahi vo ghar nahi ae vo hospital mein ha so rahe ha bahut gehri neend mein soo rahe ha.. or use sirf daya ke ilawwa koi bhi nahi utha sakta

(daya downed his head) sia (bite his tounge) - ok mein unhe pareshan nahi karu gi (to daya) daya uncle jab app unhe utao ge na tab mujhe bata na...

daya - beta app ne mujhe kyu bulaya...

sia - oh mein toh bhul hi g* (and took out something from her pocket)

sia - daya uncle ye letter abhijeet uncle ne mujhe tab diya tha jab vo ladh rahe the or mujhe bhagne ko kaha tha ki apko dedu...

daya - letter mere liye? ( he hold the letter and open it sia went )

daya -

daya ,

jab ye letter tumhe milega toh shayad mein is duniya mein nahi hoga...yah mumbai na hu kyuki ek alag si felling ho rahi ha ki tera or mera sath yehi tak tha( both acp and daya shocked and look each other) jo bate is letter mein aage likhi ha unpar vishvass karna daya ye meri akhri wish ha... ab jayada nahi ghumau ga point par auga...

daya tum puchte the... na ki mene vo letter shreya ko na dekar tumse tumhari kushiya kyu chinli aj uska karan bata hu...

daya mein tumhara letter dene gaya tha lekin shreya ke papa ne vo letter dene se rok diya unhone paise udhar liye the.. sidhat ke papa se rakam bahut badi thi jiske badle unhone unse shreya ka hath manga tha (tears started growing in his eyes his voice become teary) mera vishvas kar yaar mein tujhe ese chot nahi pahunchana chahta tha or nahi tere pith par chura marna chahta tha (now it enough for him tears started rolling down from his eyes... and acp also knowing the reality of his sons fight)

daya - mein toh tujhe khush dekhna chahta tha socha tha ki sameer ke baap ko sare paise lotake shreya ka hath tere liye manglu ga lekin pata nahi kyu esa lagraha ha ki mein ab or nahi seh kar pau ga... islea mene faisla kiya ha ki mein tum logo ki shaddi ke baad chale jau ga taki tum log apni new life enjoy kar sako...

haa.. ha.. chinta maat kar apna credit card chod jauga.. or vese bhi us card ki jarurat nahi ha... tu soch raha hoga na ki badi rakam dene ke baad mera account toh khali hoga toh is card ka tu kya kare ga nahi daya...account khali nahi ha sare paise meri maa ke the...ye mat samajhna ki ehsaan kar raha hu samajh le ek maa ne apne chote bete ko nai jindagi jeene ka ashirwaad diya ha... tujhe islea bataya taki tu ye janle ki shreya teri ha ab teri zimadari ha vo

humshe khush rehna or sir ko sorry bol dena

tera...

abhi

now it was enough for dsys he could not stand on his feet and sat on knees... and started crying acp was also crying... some one kept hand on daya's shoulder he hugged hum...

sia - uncle...

(daya seprate and saw he was hugging sia)..

sia - app ro kyu rahe ho...

daya clean his tears.. and fakely smile

daya - nahi beta mein kaha ro raha hu...

sia - oh abhijeet uncle ne apko danta... areh is me rone ki kya baat ha vo toh hsi he akdu.. (daya smiled).

daya - nahi beta mujhe kisi ne bhi nahi danta.. ulta mene use hurt kardiya.. bahut zayada hurt..

sia - sorry manglijiye fir...

daya - beta jo galti mene ki hai na uski koi bhi uske liye koi bhi maff nahi kar sakta..

sia patted her head.. acp smiled

sia - offo sachme abhijeet uncle sahi kehte ha unka bhai number ka Bevakoof ha..

(acp brust out laugh daya saw him)

acp - mein ata hu

and he went daya look at sia..

sia - daya uncle mein bhi galti karti hu kai barr bahut badi galti lekin meri mummy or papa mujhe its ok keh dete ha... ap toh abhijeet uncle ke bhai ho or vo bhi chote... thodi si dant pade gi jayada der thodi na gusa kare ge...

daya - (dreamy tone) nahi beta vo itna naraz itna narraz ki baat hi nahi karna chahta..

sia - ek bari Koshish toh kijiye... plz... mere liye..

daya saw towards her and patted his cheeks and went


	2. ch 2

daya phone rang..

daya - hello..(he shocked to herd from opposite ) h..hum ate ha.

acp came near him

acp - kya hua ?

daya - abhi ko hosh agaya..

acp shocked..

**_in hospital.._**

car stop...team got out daya was also there they saw doctor coming out..team came near them..

acp - kesa ha vo..

dr - vo ab thik ha sir..

acp - hum mil sakte ha ?

dr - ya sure lekin sirf thode time ke liye..or raat mein sirf ek hi yaha ruk sakta ha

acp - thik ha..

dr went team enter in..daya was going to step..in but stop..

acp - kya baat ha daya..

daya - mein abhi bhi ek bahut badi galti karne jaa raha hu..itna saab hone ke baad bhi mene kese uske samne jaa sakta hu..

acp - daya tum galat soch rahe ho..ulta vo soche ga ki tum nahi aae matlab tum usse ab bhi naraz ho..

daya - sir..m..mein baad mein chale jauga..kyuki raat ko mein hi yaha ruk raha hu

acp - theek ha..

**_and he went to room.._**

**_in abhi's room.._**

acp - or bhai kese ho mere sher..

abhi - thik hu..

purvi - thik toh ho na padhe ga akhir tarrika ji soup lai ha..

all laughed abhi just smile small

dr.s - yarr abhijeet agar chuti hi leni thi toh pradyuman se baat kar le te vo mana thodi na karne wala tha..hospital mein ane ki kya zarurat thi...

abhi (low ) - kya dr.sahab iss halat mein bhi meri tang kheech rahe ha..

dr - jaldi thik ho jao yarr tumhare bina lab mein nok jhok karne mein mazza nahi ata..

abhi just gave a smile

acp - acha chalo ab sab (to abhi ) tum ek hafte tak dikhne nahi chahiye..

abhi - sir mein kal..

acp show him finger..

acp - ab ek shabd nahi bolo ge chup chap yehi rah kar aram karo...

and they went..

abhi - mein toh yeh keh raha tha ki kal flight ha mein delhi jaa raha hu transfer le kar

he shighted...and lied

abhi (pov) - kamse kam ek akhri baar milne toh ajata..yarr..

**_outside.._**

daya - (pov) kis mooh se tumhe milne au..abhi mujhe gusa nafrat hoti ha apne apse mene tumhe itna bura bhala kaha..( he sighted amd closed his tear sweep from it )

**_next day.._**

daya was sleeping on bench..doctor ran near him..

dr - mr.daya..

daya jerk and looked him..

dr - mr. abhijeet apne room mein nahi ha...

daya shocked..from other side team came on running..

acp - dr abhijeet kaha gaya..

dr - sir humne photoage mein dekha vo bhar nahi ae the jab morning mein checkup ke liye gaya toh vo gayab the...

acp - akhir gaya kaha yeh..

daya - g..g..ghar par check kare..

acp - chalo..

team ran towards home..

**_abhi's home.._**

car stop all got down..

acp - yaha toh tala ha..

daya - sir mere pass dusri chabbi ha..

daya open it.. all came

acp - dhundo sari jagha ache se..all spreated..daya went near duo pic both were smiling daya took that..he spread the hand on it he can fell when abhi creased the pic while deciding the tough decision

freedy - sir upar koi nahi ha..

pankaj - kitchen mein bhi koi nahi ha..

acp - akhir abhi gaya kaha...

dr.s - boss tension maat lo hum dhundle ye usse..

purvi came from room..

purvi - sir abhijeet sir waha bhi nahi ha or unka pura almirah khali ha..

acp - almirah khali ha..kapde lekar kaha bhaga gaya

purvi - oh my god..sir kahi abhijeet sir ghar chodne ki planing mein toh nahi ha ?

acp - my god agar esa ha toh jaldi toko usse

**_in car.._**

freedy - sir mene abhijeet sir ke sabhi dosto ko call kiya kahi bhi nahi ha vo..

daya - sir apko koi andaza ha ki abhijeet ka transfer kaha hone wala tha..

acp - daya head quater ki tarafse abhijeet ko delhi bheja ja raha tha...

purvi - matlab sir vo hume airport par mile ge..

acp - daya jaldi airport lelo..

daya speed up the car..

**_at airport..._**

abhi was wearing sun glasses and was sitting waiting for flight he was lost in memory..

**_kai dost ese hote ha jo peeth par chura khopte ha..._**

**_agar tum nahi batoi ge toh shayad humari dosti par asar padh jaye..._**

abhi (pov) - agar humari dosti itni kamzoor hai na daya toh hum allag hi thik ha

**_on otherside.._**

team enter..

acp - fall jao jaha mile dabaoclo usse..

all spreaded..

and started searching..soon they came

freedy - sir kahi nahi mile..

acp - kaha chale gaya hoga wo

**_soon they herd the announcement - passengers are request that mumbai to delhi flight is getting take off soon.._**

dr.s - ab kya kare pradyuman kahi vo beth na gaya ho ...

daya - ab sirf ek hi rasta bacha ha..

**_on other side.._**

abhijeet took the suitcase and started moving...when he herd the **_annoncment_**

voice - rook jao boss...

listning boss abhi's feet stop

abhi - (mummer ) daya

daya (jolly ) - wah sharmind boss meri awaz pehenchali lagta ha isi liye rook gaye

abhi didn't gave any reaction as he know he was seeing from camera..

daya - abhijeet yarr maff kardo yarr dekho boss mene tumhe pure beuro ke smane bura bhaal kaha lekin galti meri thi mene sach jane ki koshish nahi ki i..i..am sorry..tum jante ho ki mein par humesha vishvass karta hu lekin kehte hai na ego bahut deemak ha agar lag jae toh sab barbad kardeti ha..boss mujhe koi maa ji ka credit card nahi chahiye mujhe koi ghar nahi chahiye koi pariwarr nahi chaihiye..koi shreya nahi chaiye mujhe apni zindagi chaiye mujhe tum chahiye boss mujhe mera bhai chaihiye mera jigri yarr chahiye mujhe sirf tum chahiye abhijeet plz wapiss ajao mein wada karta hu aggr se kabhi dosti ki diwar ko dagmagane nahi du ga..janta hu har bar nakam reh jata hu lekin iss bar nahi rahu ga..plz wapiss ajao..plz..

abhi sighted..whole airport was silent

**_in cabin.._**

all were waiting for abhijeet expression..

lady.- excuse me sir i have to make one announcment..

daya got aside..lady..

lady - passengers are requested to have there seats in flight mumbai to delhi as its soon going took take off..

abhi started moving..towards the flight of delhi..

daya sighted and closed his tear drop fell down from his eyes ..all officer felt sad for him


	3. ch 3

**_on beach.._**

daya was sitting and looking at the waves suddenly a suitcase fall on sand floor person who was none other then abhijeet sat on floor..daya was happy inside he wanted to hug him but maintain serious face seeing abhijeet angry..

abhi (rudely ) - apna phone do..

daya looked abhi was only looking at sea and seeing daya also started looking at the waves..

abhi - (rudely ) sunahi deta tumhe apna phone do.

daya (calmy ) - areh itna acha naam rakha ha kabse tum ya apna laga rahe ho..vese mera phone kyu chaihiye .

abhi - (irritated ) apne sar par marna ha

daya - (calmly ) - kyu dimag ka network kaam nahi kar raha..

abhi - (taunting ) kar raha ha lekin phone ki tarha kisi se connect nahi ho paa raha ha..

daya - kisi call karna ha...

abhi (irritated ) - rawan ko..

daya - unhe to ram ji ne mardiya tha na..

abhi - mein humare rawan ki baaat kar raha hu..

daya - apne phone par karo..

abhi - balance nahi ha..dalwana bhool gaya..

daya - toh dalwa lete..

abhi - paise nahi the..

daya - toh ticket kese ki..

(abhi join his hand in front of him )

abhi - manyvarr jis tarha app online payment karke mere bank ka khata khatam karwane ha usi tarha mene bhi online kiya..

daya gave that phone and again looked back at sea abhi dialled a number..the phone was kept on speaker and between them..other person picked up the phone..

acp - hello...

abhi - abhijeet here sir..

acp - o hogayi bhagam bhag..

abhi (low ) - yes sir

acp - tadpa liya jitna tadpana tha..

abhi - yes sir

acp - or kuch baki ha..

abhi - no sir..

acp - agar apka order ho toh mein transfer certificate fadh du..

abhi - yes sir sorry sir..

acp - its ok or ha hospital ho ana bandage change karwani ha..

abhi - yes sir..

acp - good night..

abhi - yes sir..

soon he kept the call..there was silence between duo

daya - yaha kese ae..

abhi (irritated ) - airport walo ne speed post kardiya yaha ke pate par..

daya - speed post par agae tum..?

abhi - abbe gadi se aya hu..yarr

daya - kiski gaadi ..

abhi - cab se..aya hu..

daya - cab ke paise the phone ke liye nahi...

abhi - mere bhai tu janta nahi iss mahine mera kitna nukasaan hu ha ajj hi flight ticket barbad gai , taxi ke paise barbad gae..

daya (looked at him ) - mr. abhijeet yeh sab apki galti thi socha kyu apne yeh sab ...

abhi - tumne force kiya..

daya - mene jane ko nahi kaha tha..

abhi - lekin tumhari bato se pata chal gaya tha..

daya - oe hello yeh dimag tum na apne case tak hi rakha karo..bahar lekar ane ki koi jarurat nahi...wese wapis kyu ae..

abhi - mann nahi tha jana ka..

daya - kyu..

abhi - tum bula rahe the..toh agaya

daya - ab kya plan ha..

abhi - ghar jaunga khana khau ga so jauga..

daya - khana kha ke chalte ha..

abhi - paise kon de ga..

daya ( got up and turned ) - jo abhi mere right side par betha ha..

and he started moving..abhi was sitting when he remember..he said mera right no tera right..he shocked..daya started laughing..

abhi - ae rook..

abhi started chaising him..


End file.
